darkness within
by ljpitty
Summary: harry finds out his friends betray him and decides that he will have nothing to do with the light side anymore he will kill deatheaters with no mercy.dark!harry tattoos smoking drinking and sex
1. Chapter 1

_**GRIM REAPER**_

_This is my first fanfic and I intent on making it a swearing, smoking, drinking, violent and dark Harry._

_I welcome flames but if u bitch and moan about how I killed a character or what Harry is doing I will just tell you to fuck off._

_I however am open to and welcome constructive criticism and complaints and especially suggestions about how I write and what I write._

_I own nothing that is published by j.k Rowling._

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry potter sat silently in his room as he had every day since he had arrived home from his school, Hogwarts.

He sat motionlessly but you could see the sorrow etched on his face and if you looked closely enough you could also see a hint of unnatural rage and betrayal that should not be seen on a normal young mans face.

But the problem was that Harry was not a normal teenager and his eyes showed that emotionally he was years ahead of his body.

"_Dam Voldemort, dam Dumbledore and dam his stupid bird club" _Harry thought_." it was there fault that Sirius was dead their fault Cedric and his parents were dead. if voldemort wasn't such a evil prick them my parents would be alive if voldemort wasn't so obsessed with coming back to life Cedric would be alive and if he hadn't set that stupid bitch Bellatrix onto Sirius than he would be alive. Granted the spell was only a stunner but it still sucks."_

"_Dumbledore could have saved any one of those people if he wasn't such a ass he could have stoped years worth of abuse from the Dursleys with just one word he probably knew that voldemort was growing out of his first year defence teachers head but did nothing but drop hints to see if Harry could fix the problem" _Harry was fuming at this point.

"_Well I won't take any of their shit anymore._

_If Dumbledore needs me so much in this war then he can go jump._

_I will kill old Voldemort but I will do so out of my own interest and not because I have to and Dumbledore will be lucky if I don't go to kill him once this war is over._

_I'm not the Gryffindor that Dumbledore expects me to be and I'll be dammed if I have to keep acting like one._

Then slowly a memory formed in Harry's head.

He remembered in his first year Voldemort had said that there was no good or evil magic just power.

Maybe there was some truth in that after all and maybe it was time to beak the mould of golden boy and broaden his horizons to more questionable types of magic.

He thought about discussing the idea with Ron, Ginny and Hermione when he got back to school. Then they could all train right under Dumbledore's nose and he could not do a thing about it.

As Harry mused with the thought of the look on the old coots face when he sees Harry hold his own in a fight against deatheaters he saw a snowy white owl that he recognised as Hedwig flying towards his window with that looks like a sealed letter and a piece of open parchment.

Harry quickly opened the window to let her in as he saw she, funnily enough, looked upset and worried.

Harry noticed that other that the letter tied to her leg she held a piece of parchment loosely in her claw and she held it out for him to take and dropping the parchment onto the ground as it fell he noticed that in fact it was to pieces of parchment with one set of messy and one neat set of writing on it.

Picking up the neat one first he noticed it as Hermione's writing. Wondering why Hedwig had picked this up he read it.

Dear Ron

I am so pleased that I am your girlfriend and now with the money Dumbledore gave us to be friends with Harry I can buy all the rare books ive always wanted to read.

This is the most money ive ever had in my life. Dumbledore must have increase the amount of money he gave us when he thought we would stop being friends with Harry because it was too dangerous.

This is more than the other five years put together and I think this is a fair amount to have to hang out with that selfish bastard for a WHOLE year I mean he has already got his godfather killed because his head is too big which one of us will be next.

Dumbledore gave us a whole 2000 galleons just to spy on Harry and keep him from making any other friends but I guess it's not like its Dumbledore's money because he is taking it out of Harry's vault.

I still can't believe that Harry does not know that he has another vault other than his trust fund its almost pathetic.

Well I best be off.

Love you.

Hermione.

There was no other way to explain it… Harry was pissed off.

really pissed off and he could not wait to ring both of their necks but he had to wait and he had to train up until he was elite then he would have his vengeance.

Slowly Harry started to read the second piece of parchment from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione

I think that its great you are my girlfriend too but I think its bad that we have to keep it hidden from Harry because he is a jealous bastard and I don't thing keeping Harry away from people was too difficult its not like he can make friends anyway and getting rid off Cho was too easy all we had too do was slip her a depressant draught before each time she saw Harry so she would start crying and spelling her friend to tell Umbridge about DA OUR defence club was pure genius.

Also Ginny has started working for Dumbledore too all we have to do is slip him a potion at the start of the year to make him in love with Ginny and Dumbledore is paying Ginny to go out with him and keep the other girls away from him.

Not that they would be attracted to that scrawny dick anyway.

Guess what Dumbledore has got the order training me so that I can 'protect' Harry next year but I don't care what I have to do as long as I am more powerful then him and Fred, George, bill and Charlie have joined Percy in ignoring the family and have gone as far as to try to disown themselves from the Weaslys after a huge fight with mum about how our family was getting paid to treat Harry nicely and have him over every once in a while.

I don't see why they care.

Love you

RON

As Harry read the last lines he felt his anger boil over and felt the most betrayed he had ever felt in his life and with it a huge serge of power running through his like a tidal wave destroying most things in the room but Harry didn't care at that moment he didn't care about anything but after a second the power was gone and he felt like it had been locked away from him.

quickly he decided that he would go to gringotts and find out just why the hell Dumbledore had access to his vault and he didn't even know about his vaults but as it was 2:00am he decided that it was best to leave in the morning and do some shopping but he was going to train in the muggle world because he didn't want people to know that he was training and he wanted to train in both wizard and non-wizard ways so that he could be the best.

Ever so quietly Harry eased over to his bed careful not to wake the dursleys. He had to be weary of them until tomorrow.

Yes tomorrow everything will change.


	2. Chapter 2

_**GRIM REAPER**_

_This is my first fanfic and I intent on making it a swearing, smoking, drinking, violent and dark Harry._

_I welcome flames but if u bitch and moan about how I killed a character or what Harry is doing I will just tell you to fuck off._

_I however am open to and welcome constructive criticism and complaints and especially suggestions about how I write and what I write._

_I own nothing that is published by j.k Rowling_

Harry woke the next morning to complete darkness. He found it surprisingly comforting compared to when the day is up and he wakes up.

He had deliberately tried to wake early so that he could leave and get to diagon ally and plot his revenge.

He knew exactly what he needed and he needed to get it sooner than later.

Walking down stairs he decided now was a perfect time to catch the knight bus to the shops and get start.

"IM LEAVING FATTY" Harry roared up the stairs knowing that they would confront him about it when he got home.

The other thing he knew was that he would be ready.

Rocketing out of the door he quickly held up his wand and arm to stop the knight bus but smelling the dry smell of tobacco and whisky he knew not to worry.

The street rat alcoholic was on duty again.

Harry could have smelled the idiot a mile away but taking another whiff he noted that the tobaccoy smell didn't repulse him like it used to but it seemed to relax him.

That was another thing that he had to buy while he was out shopping.

"My name is Ted and I will be your conductor for today" said the newly named Ted.

"What happened to the other guy" said Harry dully.

"A death eater attack on his house killed him and his girlfriend" Whispered Ted cautiously.

Harry frowned sadly before sliding on to the bus and paying three galleons for the ride.

The bus parked noisily next to leaky cauldron an hour later after a rather disturbing trip making luggage fly everywhere and people fall over and yak.

Mutely wandering into the dingy bar he heard the near by clock tick over to eight AM.

Harry, for the first time in weeks smiled happily he would have more than 12 hours to get all the stuff he needed to get on his training schedule.

Harry walked out from the bar and into diagon ally that lay behind the magic wall.

The first destination on Harry's list was to go to gringotts and cut all ties with the order, his ex-best friends, and Dumbledore.

Walking into the ancient bank he saw a goblin that looked very familiar to him that happened to be walking his way and it wasn't to hard to find out who it was as he realised that he had only been to this bank once out of five years.

Dumbledore had kept him away from his finances quite conveniently over his stay at Hogwarts.

"OY" Harry yelled "griphook can you help me with something"

The goblin jumped in surprise to being referred to by an ignorant human.

"Pardon sir but how do you know my name?" spoke the goblin softly still shocked by the human boy.

"Well griphook you were the first goblin that helped me at this bank and you left quite a impression….scared the crap out of me actually" laughed Harry.

The surrounding goblins laughed at this comment before going back to work.

"So Mr Potter how can I help you today?" smiled the now more confident goblin.

"Well for a start you need to stop calling me Mr Potter" frowned Harry "it makes me seem older than I actually am".

"Ok Mr Harry what do you want?" said griphook evenly.

"Harry will do just fine, but I need a statement of my bank accounts and to gain control over all assets that I do not currently control" spoke Harry seriously and almost coldly.

"Well Dumbledore has control over all your assets at the moment and said that you will not get anything until you are of age" replied the goblin sadly but his unhappiness soon turned to fear as he saw the power radiation of the young man.

"I want all of MY things to be put under MY control right now" roared Harry angrily.

This Dumbledore thing was beginning to piss him off big-time.

"But Dumbledore…"started griphook nervously but was cut of by Harry.

"Dumbledore has nothing to do with my finances who in the hell put him in charge" shouted Harry.

"Ok I will set up the paperwork now" said the shaken goblin.

"I think that would be best" replied Harry coldly "I also want Dumbledore to pay back any money that he has taken out of my vault for the last 16 years"

"Ok mr potter all you need to do is to sign all these papers and submit some blood and everything will be taken out of Dumbledore's control" stated the goblin.

Harry grinned "yes well I would also like the date of Sirius blacks will reading"

"Well Mr Potter it would be a month from today exactly and at 3pm" said the goblin

Producing a smart looking ritual knife and let out a wide toothy grin "I will still be needing the blood"

On his way down to the vault Harry quarried what he would have to do about his family when he gets home.

'_I will need to be friendly to Dudley so I can go out partying with him._

_Fuck Knows I need something to do other than train over the holidays'_.

Harry chuckled at what his cousin would say if Harry all of a sudden started being nice to him although he had been acting weird since Harry got back, like he wanted to say something but just couldn't but soon enough he would find out.

The cart rocketed along down the narrow passages leading to his vault or where he assumed his vault to be as he had, thanks to his mentor and friends never been there before.

150

130

100

90

50

10 and the cart finally slowed to a stop '_vault number 10…shit im rich_ 'mused Harry.

"Blood please" laughed the bloodthirsty goblin so Harry put his still bloody hand up onto the door.

Harry walked inside and was completely stoked.

The vault had everything books, weapons, potions, jewellery but most of all gold.

Lots of gold.

Lots of fucking gold.

Harry was almost ecstatic as he walked around his vault picking out things he had to pick up later.

"Hey griphook is there anyway I could take lots of stuff out of this vault and spend lots of money without having to come back loads of times" asked Harry.

"Well im pretty shore that that trunk over there is a sorcerer's trunk and have featherweight and shrinking charms put in it" replied the goblin.

Harry walked over to the trunk and started loading swords, daggers and throwing knives in, anything that would be helpful when he was training.

After that he started sifting through all the books and finding all the cool ones to take home and learn.

As he placed books in the trunk he picked out a few he thought would scare the hell out of old dumbly when he saw him next, books like offensive blood magic, battle runes and the dark arts.

Books that surprised his as the potters were suppose to stay strictly light.

He also went looking for the potter ring as he was sure that would piss Dumbledore of as well but what he found surprised him instead of the potter ring he found 3 rings

"oy griphook" Harry shouted"what family rings are these?"

"Well sir the one with the flames is the potter ring and the ones with the red clouds on a black background are is the blood ring and lastly the pure black one is from the reaper family" replied griphook calmly but his eyes betrayed how surprised he was to see that Harry didn't know about them and decided to explain further "the potter ring comes from your father and the shadow and reaper rings come from your mother who was at a early age orphaned by Dumbledore because here parents were a 'threat to the order' and put in the care of the Evans family.

Your mother never claimed her inheritance because if you do you get tattoos with them and she didn't like tattoos" frowned the goblin.

"What would be the advantages of sitting in on these inheritances griphook?" said Harry evenly but inside he was fuming Dumbledore killed his grandparents and his incompetence killed his parents. Harry was starting to believe that maybe it wasn't an accident Dumbledore let his parents get killed.

Well your power level would go up and you would inherit a habit or side affect of the family like the potter family are astounding scholars so you would be able to read faster and learn things quicker, the reapers are natural fighters so I would assume you would get there natural fighting instincts and I think you would also change physically to adapt and I think the shadows were all shadow mages so you _might_ inherit that as well but I am not sure" smiled the goblin fondly "I have never seen a ritual, I hear they are amazing".

"Well griphook my friend, I think this is your lucky day. I would like to undergo the rituals".

Griphook looked at Harry dumbly"are you sure sir, they are quite painful"

"Yes I am now if we could get the ritual ready I would be quite please and I am finished my packing I think I will have everything I need but I still need a weightless sack for this gold and if it could be shrunk as well as to cancel all accounts that are for other people".

On his way out Harry saw some potions that caught his eye 'strength potions' weight gain' occlumency wall builder ' and a 'weight loss' _I suppose that could be used as a peace offering between me and Dudley_ so picking up all four he vowed to come back and check them out later.

As they walked up in to the ritual room Harry contemplated the books he had picked up maybe just because you use dark spells it doesn't make you evil.

How can you reach your full potential if you do not use all the spells that you can?

That is probably why neither Dumbledore nor voldemort are all powerful because they are restricted to one type of magic.

Harry and griphook hurried along the long winding corridors that ran all throughout gringotts _probably to stop thieves _Harry thought timidly.

"Here we are Mr Potter. This is the inheritance room" Griphook said as he opened a door leading to a big circular room that has dim lighting and stone walls that lead up to a black stone ceiling that made the room look almost medieval then almost all of a sudden the flames on the lights flared up revealing a three old goblins that looked weary and old but alert and dangerous all at the same time." and this mr potter is the council of goblins that will be overlooking your inheritance ritual" nodding towards the set of old goblins.

"I Mr Potter am grefic the gold" said the leader softly, but his voice was full of power "these are my fellow leaders of gringotts olric the old" motioning left to the older of the three "and borin the bloodthirsty" motioning right to the fierce looking goblin that Harry noticed had a crudely made sword with a dragons mouth enclosed over the hilt and the dragons tail trailing down the sword to the tip.

"And we are here to invoke the ritual of inheritance, although usually we leave it to less important goblins to do the ritual but you are a _special_ case".

"How so?" said Harry curiously. Harry was trying to sound as polite but confident as he could to these goblins because he knew that a slip up could cost him his life…. Well maybe not his life as he knew he was pretty much immortal until he killed voldemort or got killed, but he was shore that these goblins could open a can on his ass if he steps out of line.

"well" said grefic "usually people do one ritual or maybe even two weak for young bloodlines because the magic in the blood usually is more powerful the older that magic is in the bloodline but your family's are extremely old and there are three of them, so we decided that we are going to sit in on this ritual and see how it works out especially as this would be one of those things you see once every lifetime".

Borin grinned evilly" now if you will step into the circle we will begin the pain".

Harry stepped into the circle more confidently than the goblins expected for such a young human and as Harry stepped into the circle he was thinking of the crucio curse and how could this be any worse.

"Now Mr Potter if you would put on all three of your family rings we will continue with the ritual" said olric the old slowly.

As Harry did so he felt a stab of pain run through his fingers. He looked down to see blood dripping off his hand and on to the floor were it was being absorbed.

He looked up to hear mumbling coming from the goblins and he felt his body to become warmer his legs, arms and chest started to clamp up and he felt a headache burrow itself into his mind but as the mumbling that was now steady chanting become louder the pains got worse and he felt like he was on fire.

He open his eyes which he had not even known he had closed to see the circle around his light up with a black, blue fire that was also getting bigger.

Soon the goblins were shouting and the pain was unbearable.

He was on the brink of collapsing when he felt his body start to change he began to stretch and grow his eyes became blurry from behind his glasses and he felt his muscles grow and change.

Along with the physical changes he felt his magic change and grow like a sudden floodgate has released and his magical reserves had grown beyond belief.

He felt doors of power had opened had unlocked things he never knew had been inside him, things he had never used and soon enough the pain stopped leaving a very exhausted very changed Harry potter or a new Harry shadow reaper potter.

Griphook, who had been standing of to the side walked over with some healing and burns potions for Harry to take as he still had severe cramp pains and really bad burns all over his body.

As Harry drank the potions the boiled skin began to disappear and the cramps were fixed the shadows of marking could be seen on his skin but the more he healed the clearer they became until you could see a black flame ringing each upper arm and they continued to move like real fire around his arms and a huge angel covering the whole of Harry's back with its black wings spread wide and its arms crossing its body to each shoulder.

Its face was down cast so you couldn't see its eyes except for a sparkle of red.

Around Harry's waist sat runes of ancient language but Harry couldn't figure out what but he understood them clearly.

They read 'the death comes for all' in blood red writing.

Harry also noticed his hair now had blue tips and was stuck up like someone had spiked it up.

Harry stood with his now toned muscles and his impressive new hight from 5foot6 to 6foot5 and he summed up his view of the situation in one well thought up comment

"Fuck me sideways, hows this for a piece of fried gold"

And soon thereafter a new and improved Harry , after thanking the goblins, left the gringotts bank to diagon ally to finish his trip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**GRIM REAPER**_

_This is my first fanfic and I intent on making it a swearing, smoking, drinking, violent and dark Harry._

_I welcome flames but if u bitch and moan about how I killed a character or what Harry is doing I will just tell you to fuck off._

_I however am open to and welcome constructive criticism and complaints and especially suggestions about how I write and what I write._

_I own nothing that is published by j.k Rowling_

_I like the scythe idea I am so totally stealing that but the credit goes to _Lightning Emperor a_nd I want to make a wicked entrance with it just for shits._

_CHEERS._

Chapter III

Harry exited gringotts in a good mood. He had changed. He was more powerful.

He was deadlier. And he was going to kick the crap out of voldemort.

Just for shits.

As he walked down diagon ally he saw the sun was directly above him and if the ministry hadn't fucked with it he guessed it was about twelve.

He only had a few hours left.

Walking in to the new robe shop he decided he was going to live it up a little and look the part of a kick ass killer of death eaters.

Walking in he saw lavender from his school working in there as an assistant.

Now was the perfect time to see if anyone would recognise him.

"Hey girl" he said confidently "I need some customized robes, go get your boss".

He almost laughed at how the girl was freaking out but after about 30 seconds it got less entertaining "well if you would HURRY THE FUCK UP" Harry shouted

'H_olly crap I think she's going to wet herself_ 'Harry thought darkly.

"Y…Y…Yes sir" she stuttered before running off.

Harry chuckled darkly. This was fun.

As lavender ran out the door Harry took a seat on the side of the room waiting h had to get wand holsters a few good daggers some potions some books then he could go home… well back to the dursleys were he would train, drink, smoke and fuck his holidays away.

Perfect.

A woman walked in to the room that looked in her mid 30's but she looked just like a grown up lavender.

"Can I help you sir" she said coldly.

'_Properly because I made her daughter shit herself' _Harry thought timidly.

"Yes I would like the best battle robes you have in stock double padded.I want a silver snake stitched into each arm and I want the grim reaper stitched into the back of the robes.I would also like this made to transfigure into muggle clothes of my choosing.I want 6 sets of silk formal robes one in blue, green, red, grey and two in black.I also want 6 everyday robes made all in black. " Harry stated professionally

"That will be quite expensive sir the battle robes alone…" said the shocked woman.

"Well if I couldn't pay for it I wouldn't fucking ask now would I" Harry cut in as harshly as he could.

"That will be …. 1029 galleons and the robes will be ready in a hour" said the older lavender smugly thinking there is no way this kid could have that much money.

Harry took out his sack full of gold and wordlessly poured out all the gold needed and left the shop to walk down knockturn ally.

He walked past all the dark wizards and dark shops unfazed by the looks he was getting until he saw a shop that looked like a shop that could suit with his needs and he started to walk towards it before he was pulled into a dark alley mere meters away from the shop.

He turned to see what had grabbed him only to be faced with the wand of a thug.

"Oy kid, cough up all your gold or ill slit your throat" demanded the thug waving his wand carelessly.

Harry was surprised to find that he held no fear for the thug just the dull throb of anger but he decided to play the innocent card "but sir I don't have any gold I just came down here looking for my dad" said Harry trying to make his voice whimpery.

"Bullshit kid I saw you throwing your gold round in that store now give me the gold" growled the thug menacingly.

"Well fuck this shit then," Harry said strongly" I am way to fucking busy to have to put up with this crap" and as he finished he felt his anger pour over into his hands and felt a strange warmth.

He looked down to see a big black staff with a curved blade at the end and it had 'reaper' carved in big red letters into the wood.

He was the head of the reaper family and he summoned a big scythe.

How….. Appropriate.

Swinging the scythe up the thug had no time to scream as the blade hit him.

Harry felt little resistance as the blade slide through the thug's chest and throat.

He felt little remorse as he watched the thug fall to the ground, blood gushing from his chest as he slowly bled to death.

As Harry waited the scythe in his hands disappeared from him.

Harry slowly turned and walked away leaving the body in the alley.

As he left he turned to see ropes of blood slid out of his victim and slide across the wall writing a message.

When it finished the blood shone in the light.

It read 'DEATH COMES FOR ALL' in big read letters.

Harry assumed it was the side affect of the reaper's scythe before he turned and walked into the wand shop.

Inside was a dark and dank room that had a single candle in the middle. The room stank of staleness.

"Can I help you sir" A voice asked from behind him.

Harry turned to find a frail looking old man looking through his glasses at Harry standing directly behind him almost leaning over his shoulder.

Harry smiled brightly "yes you will find you can help me I need all tracking charms taken off this wand and I need a second wand as well".

"Well that should be easy enough give me your wand" said he old man without hesitation.

"Aren't you worried that I am from the ministry sir" said Harry evenly.

"Well no actually, I saw the number you did on that thug outside and im thinking that no ministry employee would work someone over and leave them dieing in the street." Said the old man before smiling "that thug has killed many people outside this shop im glad to be rid of him so I will take the detection charms of your wand for free,

Now if you would give me your wand and go rummaging around the backroom for your second wand material I will fix up you wand".

But before Harry could ask the old man what he meant he was already gone so Harry wandered back into the back room and saw shelves and shelves of material in vials on one side woods on another and liquids on another.

There must have been hundreds of fangs, feathers and that sort of things sorted across the wall so he started going through the materials.

No longer had he started then had he felt a pull towards the far wall. Walking over he noticed that the wall was the only wall in the place that had nothing on it.

it was just a plain brick wall.

Then Harry noticed a strange glowing coming from the very centre of the wall it was a dark grey against the black stone and the closer Harry moved towards it the brighter and the stronger it became and he felt a throbbing pull towards the brick.

He rested his hard on the wall but still he felt a slow plague of emptiness like he still wanted to be closer or even in the brick.

As he ran his hard over the stone he felt small initials in the bottom of it.

HJSRP.

He knew this was meant for him. He just knew it all he had to do was get the stone out of the wall and he could solve whatever was drawing him to this stone then all of a sudden a idea came to him.

Blood.

Maybe it was just like gringotts, expanding his trunk he pulled out one of the daggers that had been in his family vault. A stainless steel dagger with a jewel incrusted handle.

Running the dagger across his hand he cut a shallow cut across his hand and placed his hand against the stone and then…

He felt like a complete dumbass. Nothing happened as his blood just dribbled down the stone.

This was beginning to frustrate him as he felt like it was extremely urgent for him to get in the stone.

As he sat there wondering about how to get the stone out of the wall he felt his temper hit its peak.

"why wont you just fucking OPEN" he shouted And as he did the blood on the wall lost several shades of colour before going black and the wall just simply exploded out annihilating the entire wall and just leaving bits of rubble.

"Well fuck, that didn't turn out as well as expected" Harry sighed before he noticed a small black box amongst the rubble with shinning silver bits on it.

Walking over he picked up the box and examined it.

It was a wooden box that had silver runes carved all over it.

Slowly Harry opened the box and inside he found a black wand with red runes carved all over it and as soon as he touched it he felt wholeness he felt better that he had ever felt before and it was amazing.

Deciding to put the want to the test he pointed it towards the wall he had destroyed and muttered '_repero_' and he watched in fascination as each and every brick and piece of sand jumped back to its rightful place in the wall he let out a short laugh at what he could do with the wand.

Putting the wand back in its box he examined the last two things in his box.

One was a snow globe with a sign that said 'break me' on it and a necklace that was a black fang about 2 inches long on a silver chain. He deciding to wait till he got home for the 'break me' globe but he slid the necklace over his head and went to find the owner.

As he was going out the door the old man came in and looked in shock at the box in Harry's hands.

"Hey old man, how much for this wand and box" said Harry letting his mask of emotionless roll over his face once again.

"Well I think I will give it to you for 30 gallons" said the man hopefully "and my name is Geoff Sharik"

"I will give you 50 for the service and wands I thank you for your help and now I will be leaving" Spoke Harry politely taking his wand off Geoff and emptying around 50 gallons on to his messy desk before turning and walking out of the shop.

Harry walked back inside the cloak shop to find lavenders mum wrapping up the last of his packages and when she saw his she looked quite pleased with herself and had put earlier grudges behind her "Done" she cried before sitting down and looking up at him.

"Yes" Harry said ruffling through each package"everything seems to be in order so I will take my leave" and he picked up the packages and left and walked back into the leaky cauldron and standing at the bar waiting for tom.

"Yes sir" tom asked politely.

"Hello tom, I would like five boxes of butterbeer and five bottles of firewhisky" Harry said slowly.

"Umm…. Yes sir that will be 15 gallons" said tom with a smile. And gave Harry all he asked for which Harry shrunk and put in the trunk carefully with the rest of his belongings before exiting the building.

Raising his hand he hailed the knight bus and quickly went home.

When Harry arrived home he walked past the still sleeping man that had been his guard in the morning.

Harry was glad that he was important enough to have one single drunk sleeping guard for the whole day.

It made him feel very safe. The kind of safe you would feel swimming in shark infested water.

Harry walked into the dursleys house to find his aunt and uncle sitting waiting for him.

"Boy, I think we need to have a talk" grumbled Vernon angrily like he did not want to be there.

"Oh really" said Harry acting smug.

"Yes well Dudley said we should perhaps thank you for saving him from those dementor things last year" Said Vernon who was becoming quite flushed.

"Hey, that's cool I think we just broke a new wall we can actually talk to each other now" Harry laughed.

"We think that if we are at least civilised to each other the holidays will be better" said petunia almost nicely.

"Ok, well I think I will go up stairs now because you guys are on drugs and im freaking the fuck out" and Harry quickly walked upstairs and into his room.

He quickly took out his trunk and started unpacking some of the useful stuff like the fire whisky two glasses and some of his books and potions.

He pick up his first book 'offensive runes' and potions that were suppose to help his learning and took all of the potions that were for 'accelerated reading' , 'more information intake' and a 'better memory' and he felt wooziness overtake him as he slowly fell.

'_tomorrow we hit the muggle shops' he thought slowly _before landing roughly on his side and he felt the little snow orb smash against him.

As he slowly closed his eyes he saw two creatures emerge from the globe and stare at him.

"_Hello master_" said a feminine voice in his head but before he could see who said it he was greeted by the darkness.

_Want to know what's in the globe… well too fucking bad._

_If you reviewed and you want me to tell you send me a message but the next chapter cant be more than a few days_


	4. Chapter 4

_**GRIM REAPER**_

_This is my first fanfic and I intent on making it a swearing, smoking, drinking, violent and dark Harry._

_I welcome flames but if u bitch and moan about how I killed a character or what Harry is doing I will just tell you to fuck off._

_I however am open to and welcome constructive criticism and complaints and especially suggestions about how I write and what I write._

_I own nothing that is published by j.k Rowling_

Harry woke the next morning with a killer headache and a sharp pain in his side.

Leaning over he slowly yanked a chunk of glass from his side and slowly turned it over in his hands as blood slowly seeped from his injured side.

"Well I'll be damned" Harry said timidly.

As he stood he took in his surroundings as the things that had happened to him in the days before and grinned he had to go do some more of his shopping today but it would soon be over and he could get down to plotting some well earned revenge of his former friends and mentor but as a man once had said 'patience is a virtue'.

Harry put on some of the cast off his loving family had graced him with and looked at the watch he had pulled out of the vault the day before.

It read 3 in the afternoon and he silently scalded himself for leaving the shopping so late he should have been out of the house way earlier than that taking off his robes that he had left on from the night before he heard a creaking of the door opening behind him he turned his head to see his cousin dursley open the to his room and pop his head in.

Dursley had been acting weird since he got back from school nicer and overall just freaky. He had lost weight too and although he was thinning out was not overall thin

"I…Well you didn't get up early this morning and since your always up early I thought that something might be wrong so I came to get you and…is that a tattoo" Dursley said wildly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe" Harry shrugged and turned back to getting changed.

"That wolf and the snake look wicked" Dursley laughed.

"yeah" Harry said lovingly"… hold up what wolf and snake" grabbing his shoulder and trying to look over it" dirty motherfucker" he shouted.

"Well on one side of the big angel man is a wolf howling and on the other is a snake" was the timid reply and to this Harry just sighed.

"Whatever" Harry said finally and he went back to putting on some of his rags.

"im going into town today to do some shopping do you mind telling your folks that I'll be out for the rest of the day" .

"Yeah ok but I got a question…well there a big party tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanna go…you don't have to I was just wondering" he said quite nervously.

"Yeah alright I got nothing better to do" Harry laughed and turned to rummage though his bag and pulled out the vial that he had found the day earlier in his vault.

"Hey I found this and thought you might want it" and through the vial through the air at him "its instant slim, weight loss in a bottle".

"Wow really that is so cool you could sell that for millions and…you know it works right you have seen it work" He said nervously.

"Well funny thing, no I don't know it works but if you take it and lose weight than I will so I will know it works just not now" Harry grinned.

"wha" came the intelligent reply" but…hang on …what, that doesn't make sense".

"yes it does" said Harry stubbornly"now shut up and drink it".

Dudley quickly gulped down the little vial before falling on his ass and he found that soon his clothes were getting baggier around him and had the urge to yak chunks before he quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom and vomited white jelly looking shit all through the bowl and after about 5 minutes of continuous sickness fell and lay lazily next to the toilet.

"Yo Harry" he called as he heard laughter outside the door.

"Yeah mate" Harry called back.

"When I get out of here im going to cut you in ways you never thought possible" he yelled angrily.

"hey maybe you can catch me now with out another person sitting on your waist" Harry laughed.

"Fuck you".

"Awww don't be a sissy" said Harry back still laughing"but I'll tell you what I'll cook breakfast"

"After what I just saw I don't want any" Dudley said grimly.

"Good cos I was lying im not cooking you breakfast you asshole" Harry grinned"oh and im stealing a pack of your smokes"

"No your not" said Dudley weakly.

"I'll bring you home a cookie" said Harry.

"No" said Dudley again.

"A big cookie" grinned Harry.

"Fuck you" shouted Dudley but with a hint of a smile.

"Oh im sorry I didn't realise I said can I take a pack of your smokes" laughed Harry" What I meant was I AM taking a pack of your smokes, toodles".

Harry quickly scouted out Dudley's room before finding the smokes and leaving still listening to the curses coming from down the hall in the bathroom.

'_What a start to the day' _were Harry's last thoughts before he left the house to go shopping.

Walking towards the business part of town he took out a smoke and searched his pockets for a lighter.

Coming up with nothing he decided quickly to check how those new powers of his worked.

He slowly checked his surroundings for witnesses and, seeing now began to concentrate hard on the end of the cigarette trying to force his magic to light up the thing. He didn't want to use his wand because he thought now was a good time to learn how to harness his new powers.

Seeing the smoke was the only warning he got before it exploded in his hands.

"CRAP" he yelled quickly he dropped the smouldering bud of his smoke on the ground and trod on it.

Sighing quietly he pulled out the next one and tried again but this time he focused on the end of his cigarette burning instead of the cigarette in a whole and was rewarded quickly after as the end of his cigarette light up and smouldered brightly and he swiftly took a drag before continuing on his way looking pleased like a cat who had just outsmarted a rat.

Dramatically he threw the bud away as he entered the first store.

Clothes were the first target of the day and he was determined to fix his look with some stylish gear to go with his tattoos and attitude.

As soon as he walked in he noticed the blond behind the counter flicking through the pages of a magazine from one of the shelves in the store.

It was kind of hard not to notice her , a strawberry blond with a nice body certainly well up there with the best he had ever seen and she looked about his age if not a little older.

"Hey, err could you help me I kinda need a new wardrobe and im useless with this sort of stuff" said Harry nervously. he may well be the only hope for the wizarding world but he was no sex god when it came to talking to girls.

She looked up and blushed quickly before hurrying round to him and sizing him up eagerly "reeealy" she drew out "well I think I can help you with that" and then she laughed and walked over and closed the front door and locked it and smiled and his curious look

"Well we don't want to get interrupted now do we?" and grinned cheekily Before walking round and pulling clothes of the many racks at the store almost at random and walking back.

"Well take off your shirt and we'll see what will suit you" and his head spun around quickly to look at her and she seemed to blush slightly under his gaze.

"Whatever" he said and then slowly pulled of his huge shirt to show his chiselled chest and then he snorted at her admiring whistle.

He quickly looked up at her face and smiled at the pure lust in her eyes and on the inside he was cheering because now she was the nervous one.

"I think we can start with pants first" she smiled getting her cool back but he noticed that here voice was still shaking a little"but you can leave the shirt of it will only get in the way" she spoke hopefully.

Soon she had him going through numerous pants from leather to baggy.

She then got him to go through all the pants and pick out his favourites whilst stealing shuttering looks every time he wasn't watching.

Soon they had gone though all the clothes and found all the ones that sooted him before spotting something on the wall.

"hey Harry" having learnt his name earlier "pass me the that shirt up there" pointing to a black button up on the wall as he turned he heard her gasp and he felt her hands on his back "Wow these tattoos are gorgeous" she said softly before running her hands over his back.

Taking a gamble Harry turned slowly catching her lips on his. And she reacted almost instantly with her tongue dancing amongst his and soon Harry had lost all hesitations with advancing there 'relationship' to the next level and soon he was bare naked and losing something he had held for 16 years and was happy to get rite of.

Roughly an hour later Harry left the shop all his clothes on and the new bought ones on hand and left the store with a satisfied grin and to hear a girl call from behind him.

"By the way im Sarah" said the girl behind him.

_Don't know weather to make Sarah a permanent character any suggestions._

_Thanks to all the reviewers and to all the non-reviewers I say' go get cancer ' _

_Sorry it took me so long to post but my computer stuffed up and stopped working and I had to wait till I got a new one but I will post more often now sorry people._

_By the way I might accidentally put Australian accents on people_

_I don't do it deliberately that's just how I speak._

_I need your views on what is the pairing in this._

_im a tonks Harry or Harry older girl vampire or anything like that person and hate Ginny or Hermione it doesn't float my boat. _

_Cheerio._


	5. notice

There have been a few people sending me questions asking if i intend on pushing through and finishing these stories.

Actually i wrote these stories when I was about 14 and am quite embarrassed about the quality so i am planning on starting a new one soon to see if I can start writing properly.

I want to write something more mature than " harry cracks the shits and gets super awesome".  
Even the name grimXreaper shows how mature i was at that age so i think i might even start a new profile and go from there.  
I'm interested in bill as a character in my new one and i'm trying to see how to work him in in a best friend/ teacher roll and thinking of starting it at the end of third year with harry getting some maturity maybe after being confronted by a teacher on the fact that his parent where both prodigy in there respective subjects and yet harry doesn't seem to excel at anything because even coming from an abusive home where most children try and do as well as they can so they can escape there home earlier he seems to go out of his way not to do anything.

i don't like the idea of harry being a secret genius held back by his shitty relatives but the patronus in third year shows he is at least more intelligent and powerful than the shit head he is shown as in the books and movies where every occasion he gets through these situations with his neck for the simple fact that he is outstandingly lucky and puts no effort to better himself in any subject even though he knows that there is a powerful psychopath pining for his blood.  
I also don't like Dumbledore as a negative character for the simple fact that, to me it doesn't feel like that is the sort of person that he is especially after how he died. i don't see him being the end all of useful guys because of his obsessive need to redeem himself for his sisters death by saving every life he can including the bad guys and i cant see myself bringing him out of that state of mind with out some sort of drastic intervention by Voldemort. maybe in another story ill do that.

I would love some comments and suggestions from the people that have read my story.  
I intend to start tomorrow.

lachlan


End file.
